In some types of molten metal sampling, metal splash is a risk to the tester and can cause a problem with associated test equipment. Typically ceramic or metal molds are employed in a wide range of metal sampling. These materials cause a more rapid chill, and with low temperature metal can result in solidification of the metal before the mold is completely filled.